Suffering in Silence
by YellowMouse
Summary: Two very different characters suffer in silence in two very different ways but both share one thing in common. They both want to break free of their bonds without really knowing it. A story of a coincedental alliance between and urgal and a mute girl.
1. Chapter 1

Suffering in Silence

Ch. 1- The Raid

Time passed slowly in the pitch black of darkness, only low murmurs of watchmen cut through the silence and hid the deep, quick breathing coming out in puffs around my face. Watching the goings on were two small figures lying curled together, enjoying and savouring the peaceful night around them. The bigger rolled onto her back in fits of hysterical laughter.

"You like _him_!" a girl sniggered to her companion. "Him of all people! He's is just a meat head!" this was suddenly followed by a loud thump and an indignant cry of pain. I felt like an intruder into there private conversation, no matter how trivial. How would they know a group of ten surrounded their tent? In fact, it would have been quite amusing if there weren't men sleeping around me with swords at their sides.

My heart thumped against my ribcage as I crouched to the floor, like it wanted to play the beat to the passionate dance of war, I needed to fight and revel in victory. What was an urgal without a fight and strength? An urgal that had no mate and no home.

I turned to see the elf that smells of musk put up one blue, clawed finger followed by another as we slowly closed in on the two females. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing until I had control of my mind that bayed for glory and battle, I clenched my fists and let the arrow fly from my mind and through the paper thin barriers of the bigger girl.

As I engaged in this fight my companions had slit into the hardened hide of the tent and the other female was lying on the ground shaking with fear. I let my nose wrinkle in disdain for a moment. Fear is for the weak.

"Get the rope!" A man to my left whispered harshly, I let my mind wane from my beloved axe that was clutched by my side to the snake like coil of wrapped around my shoulder.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blur of movement that I thought impossible for someone so weak. That was my only warning and it should have been the only one needed. But it wasn't.

The glint of the wicked little dagger as it entered my thigh bought up a sense of foreboding, a spout of black blood burst from my lip as I bit down on it through pain and fear. _Fear?_ I was feeling fear as I faced little more than a human infant? I was ashamed of myself! All I saw then was the death in my eyes as I bought my hand up and threw the small, solemn girl that had bested me into the sagging tent before me.

"You will die for that!" I screamed in my native tongue as I lunged for her soft, dark neck. I could feel her pulse on my palm as I clawed her thin skin and I freely inhaled the soft, subtle smell of fresh human blood, I started to shake in the excitement of the kill. I would enjoy watching this impertinent fool suffer. Then my glory and happiness disappeared and turned into a fresh bought of mind mending pain as she kicked the dagger that was still firmly in my leg and I was pulled away from the woman, gasping and cursing, by a blonde elf.

"Move, you must run!" she snarled like a cat as she looped her arm underneath mine, dragging me from the crumpled body of the mysterious little girl. Screams of anger and war followed us out of the dusty camp as we followed the rest of the group with a small squirming bundle in tow. I sighed shakily as the realization dawned on me after the red veil of violence had lifted.

I would be punished for this.

**Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! Erm...Throughout this story there will be two different POVS one that you've already seen. I will continue this story if I get reviews and I will happily dedicate the next chappie to the first reviewer. :)**

**See the blue button v? Press it, I dare you :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Suffering in Silence

Ch. 2- The Hostage

"_Little one?"_

"Uph" I waved my hand dismissively and buried my face into the warm blankets around me.

"_Little One!"_

"_What is it!" _I said jerking upright and scowling at the cerulean blue eye, peering through a hole in the crimson canvas of my tent.

"_Galbatorix is attacking" _I retreated back into the safety of my covers. It was far to cold to get up let alone fight a homicidal maniac that happened to be attacking.

"_And I'm the sheep you ate this morning"_ I closed my eyes and basked in the soft darkness, that is, before a massive ivory claw descended on my bed and promptly flipped it over sending me a metre across the tent.

"OW! What in the world possessed you to do that?" I shouted at the massive blue bulk above me. A slow smirk spread across Saphira's consciousness and she snorted gleefully.

"_We have a guest, of course"_ I whipped round to see a tirade of dark hair and a sceptical eyebrow.

"Arya" I choked. _"Saphira? Find me a tree and some rope"_

"Are you ok?"

"No- I mean... Sorry. Yes" I blushed. Note to self- Find some wit.

"Nasuada requires your presence"Arya said, her eyebrow firmly stuck half way up her forehead.

"Ah, let me just" I fumbled for a green shirt that hung on my bed stead and stuffed my head through. "- get a shirt on" Arya nodded and started walking to the stark white tent in the centre of the camp. I jogged along after her, still trying to flatten my unruly hair down.

"_I can't believe you did that to me!" _I shouted at Saphira, she lifted her head for a second from preening her scales and looked me up and down.

"_I did tell you to wake up..."_ she purred slyly. I gritted my teeth as I entered the lavish quarters of the leader of the Varden. Nasuada nodded her head slightly.

"Shadeslayers"

"My Lady" My attention demanded the several guards surrounding the corner of the tent looking some what ill at ease. Nasuada's dark eyes followed mine and she waved her hands in the vague direction. I took a step forward as the guards parted.

"A girl?" I exclaimed. Sitting in a ball, shoulders shaking and head hunched over, was a waif like figure with intricately plaited hair. "What has she done?" I found it hard to believe she could do anything.

"She has done nothing" Nasuada sighed, she was obviously tired and stressed with the situation.

"Then why is she here, is she a danger to our cause?" Arya asked, moving closer to the girl.

"She is a-a... prisoner if you like" I laughed which earned a disapproving glare from Arya. I shut up.

"A prisoner?"

"Her father is the chief of a nomadic tribe which is the most trusted by the king and his pet nobles"

"Oh..." I stammered. "So you wish for a ransom or information?"

"Both" she said bluntly, looking me straight in the face. I was stunned my her tone, as if referring to a rag doll.

"Don't look at me like that Eragon!" she snapped. "Do your job!" I knew what she wanted, she wanted me to rip apart the memories of the fragile child.

"Why can't – why do I have to do it?" her expression softened slightly.

"I'm sorry Eragon... we need to know if she has any information and- and... we need to make her talk"

"But" I looked over at Arya. "I'll do it"

**OoOoO**

I was staring at the blank canvas in front of me. Blank. Vacant. Void.

"We no longer require your services"

I wished my mind was like that simple piece of cloth. Clear. Empty. It was clean of any blemishes. Perfect.

"You are no longer a useful"

If nothing ever happened two weeks ago on that night. If nothing ever happened before then. If nothing will ever happen again, then I would rest in peace. I wished I was dead. Like that fabric facing me.

"You are hereby stripped of all honorary or military titles due to the events that took place exactly one fortnight ago"

I might as well be dead. What was an urgal without a fight and without strength? An urgal that had no mate and no home. No life.

"You are crippled"

There. He said it. Crippled. Worthless.

"What will I do?" I whispered. My cheeks were tight and damp from the rare tears the leaked out of my staring eyes.

"You will do what you must. Fear is for weaklings"

"Fear!" I spat, rising to my full height, my nails digging into the polished staff that kept me standing. "Do I look weak to you?" I tensed my chest and my arms, I held my head high and stared at his brown , cold eyes.

"You are broken" he said bluntly.

"You are the broken ones!" I screamed, a fresh cascade of tears bursting free.

"Those are the words of a jealous runt"

"I will never find a mate or have an heir to train to be good and strong!" I cried, despairingly.

"That is correct and rightly so. If I would have had my way you would be put to death as you deserve" A burst of laughter bubbled from my lips, the talk of death was so merciless and cruel. It was final, I was dead to the world of my kind.

There was no honour in letting a fellow ram waste away out of battle.

Then it dawned on me. I wasn't a ram. I wasn't an Elder. I wasn't urgal.

I was a nobody.

**Poor Mr Nameless... :D Please review it makes my (rather sad) day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Suffering in Silence

Ch. 3- The Unseen

I'm sure you know a lot of people that you suspect of having close to no minds but this was different. As I entered her mind there was nothing. Not one hint of life, no energy or any thought emitted from her mind.

I didn't know what to do... how do you demand information of a dead person?

"_Hello?" _I called. No answer. _"Anyone there?" _How can someone that can weep and cry have no soul? I pondered my situation for a while, I don't know what made me stay so long but I was fascinated by having the freedom to roam around someone's head without a conscience breathing down my neck.

I looked through the girls eyes and felt myself bend double with her crying, I looked around the cavern that was supposed to hold the buzzing intensity. I discovered nooks in her empty head where secrets should have hidden. I stumbled across one such niche that was emitting a pale light. I froze and observed the small pocket of thought from a distance, as I watched and learned I realized that it wasn't just a speck of intelligence but the whole consciousness of an average girl condensed into a small round ball of energy.

"_Hello?" _I repeated hesitantly. The pulsing of the light stopped and seemed to turn towards me. I didn't no what to do. _"I am Eragon son of Brom...you?" _I waited for a reply. Maybe I was wrong, maybe she was just a shell.

"_Letta." _A small, feather- like voice said. I paused. Could she really just have said 'stop' in the ancient language? She was no elf and it didn't sound like magic. I felt myself surge forward towards her , desperate to learn what I could while her concentration was else where._ "APTR!" _

_E_verything stopped in momentum as the girls entire being reared up above me, she would be no match for a dragon rider. If that Dragon Rider had managed to bring more than a slither of thought.

"_Mor' ranr! Sé mor' ranr ono finna!" _I shouted,careful not to evoke magic. She kept on coming towards me, I was helpless.

It felt like I was drowning. Raw energy pushed against my closed eyes and trickled into my mouth, my limbs where pressed to my side as I floated, completely overwhelmed, in her memories. I wanted to scream mentally and physically for... for- I couldn't remember her name.

Blue.

Blue beyond compare, jewels of sapphire beading her hide, partner- of- my- soul. Eyes so deep and wise that they sucked you in to her very being, the most beautiful thing on this earth was her. _Her._ Who was she? the one that completely captivated me. The one that held every emotion I had a ever imagined and every thought I ever think would until the day she died. Sapphire blue. The Last Free Dragon. My dragon.

_Marian, Garrow, Roran, Razac, Selena, Brom, Galbatorix, Murtagh, Ayra, Ajihad, Orik, Nasuada, Twins, Urgals, Durza, The Cripple that is Whole, Izlandi, Oromis, Glaedr, Thorn, Morzan, Hrothgar and...and-_

"SAPHIRA!"

"Always the melodramatic one!" someone tutted happily. This someone was stuffing a cold metal cup between by teeth and tipping my chin up. It was disgusting. My eyes snapped open to reveal a curly mess of dark brown hair and piercing black eyes.

"Who are you?" I said vaguely feeling for- something... Brisngr.

"You've forgotten who _I_ am?" she said disbelievingly. "Well that _is_ a first. The name is Angela. I believe we've met"

"I believe you are mistaken, where is...er... Garrow?" I shook my head as if batting away a fly "No... he is dead. The fever... Razac" It was all coming together again.

"You really don't remember me?" she said gleefully, ignoring me completely. "No life changing prophecy...? Long life... epic romance?"

"Arya!"

"That's the one!" she said with a laugh. I furrowed my eyebrows, one thought kept leaping out from among the rest. _Mad Rabbit._ I looked at this rather strange woman again. She wore a multicoloured snood and a completely knitted gown.

"Angela?"

"Yes, I believe that was what I just said"

"Mad Rabbit"

"Yes" she said gravely.

"Solebum" I muttered.

"You called" a smooth voice crooned before a large fluffy cat sauntered into the tent before leaping onto the witch's lap and curling up.

"Any way, enough of this chit chat I want some gossip" she smirked like a two year old. "What happened?"

"Her mind. It was hidden in a tiny corner of her head, completely condensed and as slippery as a fish" I paused... what did happened after that? "I think she must of overwhelmed me" She raised a thin eyebrow snorted loudly.

"What is the world coming to!" she sighed. "Our only hope defeated by a little girl in a strange place!"

"She is just a little girl... that's why I was unprepared!" I said indignantly propping myself up on my hands and pressing against the hard board beneath me. I stood up OK. Just not for long. A surprisingly strong hand pressed down on my chest then slapped me round the head. I stared up at the witch who blushed bright red and scowled.

"A good old slap is one thing a fancy sword can't stop" she said with a nod of her head. I begged to differ but I didn't tell her that... she seemed in a bad mood. I shrugged. "Oh.. do you by chance know what your name is?"

"Um... Eragon?"

"Good good, just checking!" she said with a smile

"I need to see Saphira"

"I don't" There was an almost unbearable silence as her eyes glowered into mine. I squirmed.

"But I do"

"I don't

"Um..."

"Ah" She shoved a rather dishevelled cat of her lap and walked out of the tent muttering something about … something. Solebum settled himself on the floor licking his fur methodically until it was smooth and glossy. He looked up and I saw a glimmer of mirth in his amber eyes.

"I'll fetch your dragon" he said before trotting a full circle around the tent before exiting. Well. My life isn't exactly what some would call boring.

**OoOoO**

The man entered the tent again, I cowered away from him and clenched my eyes closed. He was going to hurt me for what I did to him. I would be the same as when I did it to an older boy in my tribe. Embarrassment followed by anger. They didn't seem to realize that it did the same to me. All I could think about was shiny blue scales and raven black hair, It was unnerving to share memories with a man that looked so out of place. Expensive clothes and a weathered face, a nobleman's posture but tapered ears and a fine sword but farmers hands. It looked... wrong. And that was before I saw his pet.

"What. Is. Your. Name?" someone said slowly, I had no clue what he was saying so I buried my face in my knees and blocked them out. A hurried conversation. A velvet soft finger finding its way underneath my chin. I looked up to see a veil of ebony hand and emerald green eyes. I shrank back from the beautiful stranger but she followed. She pointed to herself.

"Arya" she gestured to the dark skinned woman "Nasuada" then to the strange man with the hazel eyes "Eragon"

"Shyse" I muttered and pointed to my self. I wanted to hug her then and breath in the smell of pine cones and flowers, she was the only one right now that was making sense. Then it dawned on me. They were not just a black haired elf, a handsome man with a blue sword and a regal dark skinned woman but a blood thirsty elf, a dragon rider and the traitor of the tribes. And they were all staring at me. The Varden.

I screamed silently and bite the hand under my chin. I had to get away. I needed to see if Nisha was ok, I had to warn my father, I had to get back and feel the sand on my bare feet and thread dancing through my fingers as I made our tribes famous rugs.

I flew out of a small gap in the tent where the peg had become loose, blind with panic, people stared at me as I fled no doubt wondering why didn't have pale, bland skin like them. I could hear loud boots behind me and the shout of a leader.

The golden haze of the sun and the unfamiliar feeling of grass beneath my gave my bid for freedom a dream- like quality that muddled with mind so when I saw the massive silhouette massive man I made no move to fight. The man tucked me under his arm and carried me towards the waiting soldiers, I gave up fighting. The man was a walking, talking continent of a man and that scared me more then any of the magic a elf could conjure. The seen would always be scarier than the unseen.

**Please review you lovely people that bothered to read this :D**

**Aptr: Go back**

**:D Yellow Mouse :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Snuffling in Silence

Ch. 4- The Pitied

The small female writhed around in my arms as I walked towards the group of warriors that were pursuing her. I don't know why I stopped her, she had a chance to get away from this mess, I suppose the more she ran the more terrified she got. No. It wasn't that. I couldn't be that. I stopped her because I still felt duty bound. Yes, that was why. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I wasn't weak.

"Here is your escapee" I grunted, looking the general in the eyes. I could here the grinding of teeth as I did so.

"Carry her for us, Urgal"

"Of course" I bowed slightly. "Draijl" He stooped dead in his tracks and turned to look up at me.

"What was that?" The solider said through bared teeth. I put my hands up and lowered my head.

"An honorary term" The stupid little human looked quite smug, the power of flattery had turned his brain to mush. He would never survive being an urgal.

I could feel the eyes on the makeshift leg that was strapped on, an urgal with a limp? How novel. I smirked bitterly at the rumours that circulated round the gossiping females of The Varden. I lost my leg to the blue dragon, Galbatorix himself and a werecat all at the same time two weeks ago.

"Announcing Tomas Marcs son and his party, Shyse Ongesuas daughter and-"

"Jodebur son of None" I growled.

"Enter" came a weary voice from inside the tent. I strode in with the child limp in my arms as the men bowed. I didn't know what to do, I looked down at the tightly closed eyes then at the dark brown ones. "Keep her there"

"What will do with her? She seems pretty dangerous..." the Elven Shadeslayer said with a tightness in her vioce. I didn't like this female, so superior yet so fake.

"Eragon, what do you think"" Lady Nightstalker gave me a poorly disguised stare as the Rider shrugged.

"Well?" Nasuada said impatiently. "What happened?"

"She's mute" The room seemed to trip up on itself.

"Mute?" Firesword nodded sharply.

"Are you sure?" I said quietly not meeting the rider's eyes. He looked up, surprised that I spoke out of turn, he eyed me up and down sceptically then smiled slightly.

"You laugh at my misfortune...?" I said, steely faced. He looked shocked then hurt as he made a hurried apology.

"I like your forthright speaking. You are strong willed... that is good"

A glacial silence followed. I didn't need to be able to read minds to know what they were thinking. It wasn't a question so I didn't have an answer

"Her vocal chords don't seem to have formed in her mother's womb and her tongue is extremely distorted"

"How do you know this?" Shadeslayer hesitated at this and turned to the witch for a fraction of a second.

"I- well... When I entered her mind I couldn't find anything. I don't mean nothing useful but literally nothing." he squirmed slightly in his seat and continued his story, by the end everyone was staring at the little scrap of a human in my arms. She seemed so small and weak.

"What is her name?" the witch asked.

"Shyse" the elf muttered. The girl twitched slightly at the sound of her but then curled up tighter against me. I looked down at her completely bewildered, I coughed nervously and shrugged her onto my hands.

"Right" Nasuada said fiddling with the lace on her sleeves. "What does Saphira think?"

"She says that -" Shadeslayer hesitated. "She says that if you hurt this hatchling she will tear you limb from limb" My laugh rumbled over the high chortles of the humans. I liked Bjartskular, she was the most beautiful hunter and truly fascinating.

"We will ask for ransom if we cannot get any information" she rubbed he eyes and sighed. "We need to work out the problem of the language barrier"

"I think her language consists of the Ancient Language, our runes and Urgala" Eragon said. Nasuada stared at me again taking in the badge identifying me as a apprentice ambassador. I stared back. Daring her to say it. Willing her not to.

"Erm... J- Urgal, do you speak any languages?" I licked my dry lips.

"I am fluent in your language and my own plus I know some of the Ancient Language" I wanted to lie but I didn't. I still couldn't lie to someone of higher stature. "I cannot look after this infant though"

"I'm afraid you will have to speak and guard her until we can work out what to do with her" The anger that had been welling up inside of me finally broke free. I was an Urgal, born to fight. Not to care for weaklings!

"I will not babysit her!" I sneered unable to stop myself. "It is not my duty to fawn over your young!"

"Control yourself!" Lady Nightstalker snarled as her guards surrounded me, spears pointed at my neck, It took all my self restraint not to lash out. She could not force me to do anything! the irrational half of my mind whispered while the sensible half screamed at me to stop. I was to fired up to stop now.

"I will not control myself! I don't need to be mocked any more than I do now!"

"Have some respect" the elf said quietly. I rounded on her, eyes burning with rage.

"I give respect when due!" I hissed. I wanted to bellow at the top of my lungs, let all the pain out. It was rolling around inside me, sparking emotions I hadn't felt before. I clawed at the hide that covered my arms, I wanted to be free of this accursed body, free to flee away from this place where everyone was against me.

"You are dismissed Urgal!"

"I am no more an Urgal than you are" I whispered. The anger gave way to burning tears that fell across my face and onto the cream cloth. I let myself slump to the ground weeping and crying out for my lost identity. A hand clamped over my shoulder, I whipped round ready to fly at my opponent.

"Jodebur" It was Shadeslayer on the ground beside me, one hand hand under my arm and the other on top. He looked into my eyes, probably searching for a shread of sanity, then he slowly helped me up off the ground and hurried to grab my staff that lay discarded by my side. "I think its time for you to leave"

"Yes" I croaked weakly. "I'm sorry my Lady"I bowed before stumbling out with the help of the rider, bitter tears still dribbling down off my nose. I was a wreck.

"Will you be ok?" Shadeslayer said.

"I may be crippled but I don't need help finding my tent" I said bitterly, "Thank you Nar Shadeslayer" I stumbled off.

**OoOoO**

I stepped back into the tent, my hands shaking, that urgal was delicate yet strong and completely unpredictable. One moment he was full of passion and rage the next crying on the floor. Shyse was now in a pile of cusions near the tent flaps, blocking herself from the outside world.

"Well done Eragon, you have my thanks" I inclined my head.

"No matter" I seated myself next to Arya and scowled at my quivering hands, willing them to stop.

"With all due respect Nasuada, why choose an Urgal with... such bad temperament?" Arya asked awkwardly. Nasuada inclined her head slightly.

"Isn't it obvious?I feel sorry for him"

**Tadaaa! Please R&R!**

**Question Time :D**

**What POV do you prefer? **

**Doany of you know a good Beta to help improve my writing style?**

**What can I do to get you to review? **

**:D Yellow Mouse :D**


End file.
